The Last Night
by Lightismydark
Summary: Its his last night. This is their last moment before they have to say goodbye for an eternity. Two hearts that must now face what's been coming all along. Its now or never. AtemxTKB
1. Chapter 1

So another story written at one in the morning that just came to me randomly. I had to write this i just had to get it out of my system soooo here it is !

Atem moved quietly through the palace sure not to attract any attention. Normally he wouldn't care. He was pharaoh. He could do whatever he wanted. This was different this time though. It was night and Atem was sneaking around silently to get to the dungeon. Tonight was his last night to see HIM.

When he reached the dungeon entrance he peeked in quietly to see who else was there.

No one but a single lone figure in the center. His arms tied behind his head to the upper wall so any movement pulled on his shoulders. Blood showed on his uppers arm and some on the floor around him. His head slumped forward in exhaustion, his white hair covering his eyes which Atem knew to be a beautiful mauve.

His head snapped up eyes wide in fear as he heard footsteps approaching him. It was to dark for him to see who had entered the cell. He tried moving back but couldn't with his wrist bound behind him and his ankles tied together. Atem moved into the moonlight that slipped through a very small window so his face could be clearly seen. He kneeled down tears quickly forming in his eyes. "Atem..." the man breathed his fear quickly being replaced with regret and sadness.

"Akefia" Atem said his voice cracking as tears slipped down his face. He hated seeing the man like this, hated knowing this was to be there last time together like this, hated that the court hadn't given him a choice in the matter. Akefia was to die in the morning.

"I'm sorry..." they both said in union. Their eyes met in confusion. They both thought the other has nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all that he should be apologizing for. But each had his reason and Akefia spoke first. "Idiot don't say sorry. Why should you apologize ? I'm the one that committed all those crimes. Now I'm paying the price. Atem I'll be f-

"Don't you dare say you'll be fine !" Atem sobbed cutting Akefia off "No you won't ! I'm going to lose you and for that I'm sorry. This time I couldn't help you escape." Atem looked down sobbing his facade broken. He rarely showed his weaker emotions. And he refused to ever break down but now he couldn't help it any longer.

He couldn't lose Akefia. He had loved the King of Thieves since they met as younger teens when he first helped the younger thief escape after Akefia had stolen a few gold rings. Since then he had fallen for the Thief Kings fighting and fiery personality. Since then he had helped Akefia escaped countless times. But this time he couldn't.

"Atem please, this has been coming for me for a long time. It's better to get it over with. " Akefia said softly hating to see Atem in such a state of despair. Atem looked up sitting on the back of his legs. His crimsons eyes though teary had rage through them, his hand clenching into fist against his thighs. Atem hated to think that Akefia was giving up already but he knew there wasn't any other way. "Wait for me ?" Atem asked looking back down at the ground. He found it silly to ask thinking he knew the answer but he had to know.

"Atem...I won't pass judgement. Amnuit will devour my heart and I'll be cast into oblivion. I've done to many crimes for their to be other wise." Akefia admitted with a sigh. Once the last words left his lips Atem lunged forward wrapping his arms around Akefia's waist sobbing into his chest. Akefia's own eyes begin to water but he stayed strong. He had to. For Atem. If not he knew Atem wouldn't be able to let go.

Atem had calmed down some crying still but not as loudly he tighten his hold on Akefia and moved his hand mindlessly over Akefia's back feeling the old scars and new. "Who did these ?" Atem asked as he felt some that we're fresh and still bleeding. He pulled back to look at his hand finding it coated in blood. He eyes grew dark and he waited for an answer. "One of the guards. He came in with a whip " Akefia responded bitterly feeling the full weight of his helplessness.

"I told them not to hurt you !" Atem growled beyond just angry. He hated knowing even as pharaoh, even as a god, he couldn't help Akefia. This one was taken out of his hands. He didnt even know if he'd be there for the hanging. He wanted to see Akefia up to his last moment, but he didn't think he could bear to see his absolute final moment.

Atem looked at the window to see a small stream of sunlight. He knew in a few hours it would be time. Right now he had to go. Right now was it. "I won't see you again..." Atem sighed tears running off his face. He knew he had to accept it. This was it.

Atem moved up properly kneeling on both knees not minding the hard stone. He cupped Akefia's chin slightly his thumb brushing over the scar under Akefia's right eye. He moved slowly inching closer to Akefia his breath ghost over Akefias lips before he kissed him softly. Keeping it light he slid his eyes closed. Akefia responded the same leaning in as much as he could with his restrains. They didn't want to hurry it. It would be there last.

Atem wrapped both his arms around Akefias neck not caring for air anymore as his breathing picked up. He shivered slightly and Akefia licked softly over his bottom lip. Atem quickly obliged though. It wasnt a fight for dominance though. There was no need for it. It was kept sweet and slow. Then air became a problem and they had to break away but they left they forehead together breathing deeply. " I love you Akefia... I always have and I always will. To the end of my existiance."

"I love you too Atem. I'm sorry that it has to end like this..." Akefia said closing his eyes to avoid crying. Not infront of Atem not yet. "I have to go Akefia" Atem said. He felt all cried out. He didn't want to go but soon the others would be awake. Akefia nodded a sad smile on his lips. He watched as Atem stood up quickly stealing another small kiss.

"I'll give them something to remember me for Atem. " Akefia said looking up smirking slightly. Atem couldn't help but chuckle slightly. He was going to miss that tone Akefia used when he was up to no good. "I'll miss you My Thief" Atem whispered quietly as he began walking away to leave not thinking Akefia had heard him.

" I love you My Pharaoh..."

Atem froze momentarily at the exit before waking out not looking back.

He felt a piece of him die. He couldn't do anything. Akefia would be put to death in a short few hours. He couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't save the one he loved. He didn't want to live without him. He didn't. Atem had fallen for Akefia. A pharoh had fallen for a thief. Had they angered the gods. Well then...

Let it be a testament of their hell.

AN- I may continue this to the next chapter where it's on the day of Akefia's hanging. Maybe, it depends on what you think though ! So please review !


	2. Chapter 2

AN- I HAD to continue this little mini fic here. It's just to sad and to good not too ! Anyways I'm seriously hoping you guys will enjoys this sad little piece.

Have tissues ready !

'Please let this day be over with already...' Atem thought to himself as he sat on his throne yawning. He hadn't gotten much slept after he went back to his room. He couldn't. And thanks to that Atem just wanted the day to end and go to sleep. He wanted the day to be over with ...

And yet he didn't.

Atem wanted the day to take forever. He didn't want sunset to come. Because right before sunset a piece of him would die. He would never be whole again.

"Where is the thief hanging again?" Atem asked not realizing he had spoken outloud. Priest Set who was standing to his right spoke to answer his question "At the public gallows near the town center."

The word public first caught Atem's attention. He hated thinking Akefia was going to be put to death in front of a crowd. Atem gripped the arms of the throne trying to contain some of his anger and sadness. But he didn't know how long he could hold himself and the last thing he wanted was to lose it infront of the royal court. He stood up briskly excusing himself from the room.

He ran down the halls ignoring the looks of servants and guards. Finally once he reached his room he collapsed leaning onto the door as he shut it. His breathing was heavy not because of the running but because he felt himself being torn into pieces while everyone still thought he was whole. He let out a cry of despair bringing his knees to his chest. He wanted to scream to break everything in his room, to hide from everyone. But most of all he wanted to be able to hold Akefia in his arms right now and think everything would be fine.

Without thinking his hand went to the millennium puzzle that hung from his neck. He wanted to smash it into pieces. If Akefia's family and whole village wasn't sacrificed to make the items Akefia would have never became a thief. Then he would have never committed all those crimes and wouldn't have been sentenced to death. 'Then again,' that voice in Atems head thought 'If he never became a thief you would have never met him.' Atem growled bitterly and yanked on the millenium puzzle. The rope that it hung from snapped and Atem threw it across the room.

Atem stood back up and walked to his bed. He sat down at the edge of it. His head in his hands as he let out a sigh. What could he do ? Looking back out at his balcony he saw that it was almost sunset. He knew that the guards were ordered by the court to not let him near the hanging. The court was to suspicious of his relationship with the King of Thieves. But they couldn't completely stop him.

Atem stood up quickly. He knew what he was going to do. Looking around he made sure his door was closed firmly before he began taking off all his jewels. Then he went to his closet. He search through it. 'Damn... Only fine linen and silk.' he though. He grabbed a white linen tunic style outfit. Then he grabbed his dagger. He began cutting at it making it look worn and used after being happy with what he hand he found a black cloak. Changing into the tunic and putting the cloak over him and covering his hair with it he looked over the balcony of his room.

A jump would be fatal. Luckily Atem remembered something from when he was a kid. He search around on his wall a bit before finding it. A small out of place looking stone they jutted out ever so slightly from the wall he pushed in it before a grinding sound was heard as the passage opened up. He moved through it before sealing the passage behind him.

The passage was narrow and dark but the air wasn't as heavy as most hidden passage. The reason being it this was was opened more often. Akefia normally used it to sneak into Atems room to see him. Now Atem was using it to sneak out to see Akefia.

Once he exited the small passage way Atem wasn't very far from where the hanging was to take place. But Ra was moving quick so Atem ran for it hoping not to attract much attention. He ran but eventually stopped quickly. His shoes were beginning to slip off so instead he took them off tossing them into the sand before running again.

Atem finally found the place. The crowd was huge. Atem felt almost shocked at the sheer number of people that came. Almost. Atem knew that there was going to be a large turn out. The hanging of Akefia was big news to the people since he had been such an icon amongst thieves. Most everyone wanted to see him pay the price from his crimes.

Atem kept his gaze averted to the ground and he darted swiftly through the crowd to the front. He looked up seeing that it was time.

They had brought Akefia up right above a trap door on the platform infront of the crowd. The only thing holding it up was a pole. Once all was said and done the pole would be pulled out from underneath him and he's fall several feet before his neck would snap on the rope. Atem eyes began to tear up. Even when he thought he had no more tears, they still managed to come at the thought of this last moment.

The crowd cheered and clapped as a man with a scroll came to stand next to Akefia reading off the various crimes he was being punished for. Atem wasn't listening though. He was seething on the inside at the people that clapped and cheered and the way this man said Akefias name with disgust and pity.

Atem would never see Akefia as anything less than his equal or even more. Atem would always see him as a divine beauty, a precious treasure that was now being taken from him.

Midspeech from the man. Akefia looked down at the crowd. His face stood emotionless as his crimes were read off. Then he caught a glimpse of crimson. Looking back at it he found the face of Atem. He stared not caring if anyone noticed his expression. Their eyes locked and Atem tears began falling.

Atem looked at Akefia begging to all the gods he knew to give his thief some mercy. At last the man stopped reading and looked to Akefia asking if he had any last words. Akefia looked at Atem and smirked softly. Akefia's words rang through Atems head 'I'll give them something to remember me for Atem.'

" My last words shall be this. " Akefia began looking at Aten directly "You all consider me nothing but a pest and a low life thief. If I am then so let it be. But kill me now and know this, you kill me now and your also destroying a god." Much of the crowd laughed thinking Akefia was referring to himself as a god. But Atem knew what he meant and wasn't suprised when Akefia continued. "Kill me and you'll be killing Atem" the crowd gasped. No one had ever heard anyone speak the pharaohs true name. They all knew what it was it was just never spoken as it seemed so taboo to do so. And yet here was a thief ready to speak it so freely.

The guard on the left side of Akefia slap him across the face for disrespecting the kings name. "Be lucky your being put to death now or I'm sure the pharaoh would have you head for that !" the guard hissed as him. The slap was loud enough the most of the crowd heard it. No one though as much as Atem. His rage was unimaginable. No one dared to touch his thief.

At last the noose was slipped around Akefias neck tightening it so he wouldn't slip.

Atem loses it. His anger, his sadness, they were starting to overwhelm him. He broke down in tears and crumpled onto his knees sobbing. Those around him looked at him like he was insane. Atem could care less though at the moment and without thinking he shouted "Get him down ! I command that you get him down !" his voice sounded hysteric as he cried. He lifted himself up his cloak falling off to the ground. The crowd gasped many of them shocked. Quickly they began to bow but Atem payed no mind, his only focus was the man who was staring back at him with his own tear streaked cheeks.

Guards remembering the orders grabbed Atems arms holding him back as he tried reaching the platform. The guards muttered apalogies to their pharaoh for this but they knew they'd be in bigger trouble of the royal court found out Atem interfered. Atem kicked and scream and pulled trying to get the guards off of him. The crowded watch bewildered as the man with the scroll proceeded to to tell them to drop him. "Noooo !" Atem shouted but it was too late. The pole was removed and Akefias body fell several feet before the rope stopped.

Everyone expected to heard a crack or a snap sound but none was heard. Akefia from having not eaten much when he was in the dungeon was to light. Instead he hung there choking slowly to death. Atem was screaming upon realizing this. "Someone cut him down !" he shouted several times. But everyone knew they couldn't.

Akefia struggled for breath but the rope cut off his airways. Everything was becoming a blur. He couldn't move his arms or legs as both were bound and though he could feel himself fading he could still hear Atem screaming. His vision turned black and he felt himself slipping stop struggling and gave in.

Atem shrieked falling to the ground when he saw Akefias body go limp. But the crowd didn't cheer this time. They stood in shock many of them quickly leaving to go home. Atem sobbed into his hands wanting to pretend it was a nightmare. But he knew he wouldn't.

A guard cut down Akefia's body and it fell to the sand with a thud. Atem looked up and on shaky legs walked over to Akefia's body kneeling down next to it. He cradled Akefia's head in his lap feeling the warth quickly leaving his body. Atem traces the scar under his eye then moved down to feel the marked that the rope left around his neck. 'What am I going to do without you ?' Atem thought. He leaned down pressing his lips softly against Akefia's. He pulled away and leaned his head onto the others chest. Tears leaked from Atem's eyes as he searched for even the tiniest reason for hope.

Nothing. Not the usual strong steady heartbeats. Not the slow rise and falls of his breath. Nothing.

"I'm sorry Akefia..." he whispered quietly. People watched him but he could care less. Akefia was gone. And he was now dead.

"I love you. I'll never stop loving you."

Akefia was gone and Atem was dead.

AN- T-T welp I broke my own feel ! Great *Goes sobs in a corner*

Hopfully you guys enjoyed this sad chapter. So this is it for me here. This was just a random bit I came up with and now its over.

THE END

Or is it ?

I may continue this was another chapter because I hate leaving it like THIS.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I'm back ! This is the final chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy !

"Please...Eat something Pharaoh."

"No. Leave me. "

"Bu-"

"Leave!"

The maid scuttled out of Atems room as she was told. The tray of food she had brought was placed on the edge of his bed. Atem merely glanced at it before laying his head back down.

One week.

It had been a week since they had died. Atem had shut himself off in him room in solidarity. He had ordered Seth to take care of day to day business in the kingdom. He only left the room if something required him to be there. He ate very little and sustained himself on bits of bread and a small amounts of water. Sleep rarely came to him as he spent his nights weeping silently. His skin had dulled from lack of sunlight. Eyes red and puffy from crying , dark circles underneath them from his weariness.

Atem spent his time thinking about none other than Akefia. Thoughts of their time together, how they had first meet, when Atem and him had shared their first kiss. Every memory a blissful walk down memory lane and a heart crushing reality of what could never be again.

He no longer felt the will to live. But what would death be ? If he passed judgement his soul would live an eternity in paradise. He'd be able to reunite with his family and continue to exist without fear or pain or hunger. But death would not be his freedom. It would be a torturous existence, to live forever without Akefia was worse than any punishment the gods could give him.

But then what was there to live for ? 'Nothing...' Atem thought tiredly. If he continued to live the pain in his chest would continue to grow. Maybe in the court of Osiris he would be able to beg for annihilation for them to destroy all parts of his soul. Send his soul to oblivion. Then he could end his pain.

Atem had reached a decision. He stood slowly on weak legs to walk to a chest at the foot of the bed. Kneeling down and unlatchingvit he pulled out five items. Papyrus, ink, a golden scarab, a rolled up scroll, and a dagger.

Taking the papyrus and ink he wrote, using his finger to write out in the ink, his final farewells and appointed priest Seth as the next pharaoh. He folded the papyrus carefully and laid in on the bed. Picking up the scroll he tucked it into his belt. It was a draft of the book of the dead. It would have to do for his journey through the afterlife. He held the scarab in his left hand holding it to the base of his throat. "Please ... Please let's this pain end...I cant" Atem voiced choked on a sob as he whispered rushed and quietly to himself. "I can't go on without him. " In his other hand he held the dagger. Closing his eyes tear running down his face a smiled on his lips and he held the dagger up high...

...From outside his door the guards heard a thud as something hit the ground.

They entered the room panicked and found the young king lifeless on the ground surrounded by a pool of crimson. In a rushed they alerted the palace. The pharaoh was dead.

Through the chaos none noticed the sad smile that played on Atems lips.

xxx

The light was blinding. That was the word Atem would use to describe the hall of judgement. Blinding stark white maybe somewhat golden light. He did not fear anything as they weighed his heart on the scales. The only thing he could fear was not seeing Akefia again. That was all that was on his mind as he watched. Getting back to Akefia again.

He sighed slightly in disappointment as his heart and the feather of truth balanced out. It was stupid to think they wouldn't he knew it would. But he'd hope. The god Osiris nodded approvingly before he said his near final words in this judgement. "Do you have any final words before proceeding ?"

'This is it' Atem thought. It was now or never. Atem got down on both knees with his head facing down. Then in a low clear voice made his last request. "What happens to my soul is in your hands. My last wish though is I beg of you ... Give me the same fate as Akefia !"

The room fell silent. Atem knew they could deny his request if they wished. That's why he held in a cry as he heard the doors to the afterlife open. He could do nothing now but go into the afterlife. He'd get to see his parents again at least...it wasn't enough.

He entered the heavy double stone doors. A bright light once again enter his eyes before he found himself in a delta like area in what almost looked like the Nile. Around it he encountered a mass of people ready to celebrate his 'happy' arrival in the afterlife. The first people to greet him were his

parents. He hugged them both tears running each of their faces. He couldn't tell if his were from his joy or his heart wrenching fear.

Many others greeted him as well. All a bit suprised that he died so young but none daring to question it. Everyone welcomed the ex-pharaoh with open arms. Atem did his best to seem okay and cheerful. For the people. On the inside he was a ghost all over again.

When the celebration of his arrival ended Atem took his time away from the people. He sat in solidarity by the rivers edge his feet dangling into the water. His thoughts were on what to do know. He no longer had to eat or sleep. His existiance here would be eternal. He had all the time in the world and yet nothing to do with it.

" You've kept me waiting Atem" a voice called from behind him. Atems heart lept into his throat. That voice seemed all to familiar and he began to think that if he was beginning to hear things he would be surely driven into madness. Against his better judgement and the need to stay sane he turned around.

Crimson met mauve.

" A-Akefia ?" Atem choked out. His throat closed up and his eyes began to sting. He believed he was surely hallucinating. No other way was the man he loved standing before him grinning in a way that made his heart melt. But as time ticked slowly by and Atem shook his head the realization that this was no hallucination settled itself in. He stood from the edge of the river bank and ran over into Akefias open arms. As he buried his face into the others chest tears streamed down his cheeks. He was to shocked to say anything but just stand there and hold his beloved thief.

"Shh it's alright Atem. I'm here. " Akefia whispered softly to Atem as he held the latter. He felt Atem shake slightly still clinging to him. Wrapping his arms around Atems thin frame he held the other till his shaking subsided. "H-How are y-you here ? I thought your soul would be ... Gone..." Atem asking shakily. He pulled his face away from Akefia's chest to look up at the other who smiled softly down at him.

"It was but the gods took your sacrifice into consideration" Bakura said "and let me come back. To you." He finished his sentance by kissing the top of Atems head softly. Atem smiled softly his tears still not stopping as he reached and brushed his fingers on Akefia's cheek sighing in content that this wasn't some figment of his imagination. "Why did you kill yourself Atem ?"

Akefia asked the question so bluntly. Atems eyes widen a fraction and he dropped his hand back down to his side. He looked down at the sandy ground beneath his feet. "I-I'm sorry. I-I couldn't live without you." he admitted speaking softly almost to himself. The hold around him tightened a bit along with a sigh that passed through the others lips. But he didn't look up he knew Akefia wasn't going to be happy about the suicide. No one would.

"Atem...You could have had such a long life ahead of you ..." Akefia said shaking his head lifting the others chin so Atem was looking into his eyes. Atem nodded but smiled lightly. "I don't care. As long as I'm with you." Atem murmured wrapping his arms around Akefia. He knew he would never have to say goodbye again. That they would never have a last night together again. They were going to be with each other for eternity.

"I love you my lovely pharaoh ..." Akefia whispered softly kissing Atem. Atem smiled looking up at Akefia playfully.

"I love you too my precious theif."

AN- A semi happy ending to a sad depressing story ! So hope you guys enjoyed this.

I really hope some of you get how big a deal of a person wanting to be basically obliterated back in ancient Egypt was. They cared more about making it to the after life than actual life. They wanted their existence to continue in paradise. So basically Atem wanting to be wiped from existence like he originally believed Akefia to be is a HUGE deal.

I really enjoyed working on this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Comment what you thought and how I could have made it better. And check out some of my other stories ! :D


End file.
